Enterprises store and retain large amounts of data that need to be navigable among multiple enterprise users and the administrator of the enterprise account. For security, compliance, or archival purposes, the administrator should be able to search across all content stored in the enterprise account.
Further, security continues to be a major area of concern as more and more enterprises adopt cloud-based solutions for content management. When corporate content that is potentially stored in the cloud is accessed by many corporate users, there is typically an administrator that oversees and monitors the use of the cloud. Among other functions, the administrator may be responsible for ensuring the security of the corporate data stored in the cloud, particularly with the increased access of cloud content via mobile devices.